1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and in particular to systems and methods for routing telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are increasingly associated with more phone numbers and phone types. For example, a person may be associated with a cell phone number, a work phone number, a home phone number, and a Voice Over IP (VoIP) phone number. It has thus become more difficult for a caller attempting to reach someone to decide which phone number to call.